


水管工

by Asahihihi



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asahihihi/pseuds/Asahihihi
Summary: 女主人Omega莫x水管工Alpha戴





	1. Chapter 1

戴萌觉得好热。

今天足有三十七度，厨房又没有装空调，她拧好最后一颗螺母，保持着跪在地上的状态，伸手去摸台面上的水龙头。这是她今天的最后一单，如果不漏水的话，她马上可以回家吹空调了。

有钱人家哪哪都大，大客厅大浴缸大厨房，住起来一定很爽。但大也有不好的地方，比如台面太宽，她够不到边，又比如女主人贴在她背后的胸，哪怕能小那么一点点，她都有办法装作无事发生过。

“我帮你。”莫寒打开了水龙头。

水流安稳通过，工作完成的堪称完美，但戴萌隐隐觉得，她回家这事可能要往后推一推了。被汗打湿的衣服黏腻腻的贴在身上，几乎热脱水的戴萌口干舌燥，想感谢雇主的帮忙，却发不出半点声音。莫寒家装了净水器，直饮水哗啦啦的流淌着，听得戴萌喉咙发痒。她艰难的咽了下口水，站起来凑到水龙头下，先洗干净手上的污渍，然后咕咚咕咚的喝了起来。

她也不懂自己为什么要洗手。

平权时代出生的孩子并不觉得这个场景奇怪，柔弱的omega可以在市中心独享大别墅，强势的alpha也会在炎炎夏日中为生计奔波，这都是旧世纪见不到的景象。

社会结构或许变了，但本能没有，它永远潜伏在彬彬有礼的外表下，伺机而动。

莫寒给戴萌开门时只围着一条浴巾，脸上还残留着被热水熏出的潮红。她微微欠身，为自己忘记了上门之约表达了歉意。戴萌说没关系，进屋关上门，问她需不需要换鞋。莫寒说我帮你拿，然后蹲了下去。戴萌视线跟着下移，看到她身后湿哒哒的一串脚印，看到她跪在地上的白皙小腿，看到没来得及擦干的水珠从她脸侧滑落，滚进胸前饱满的柔软之间。

戴萌转开了头。

莫寒为她指了厨房的位置，又跑回去继续未完的沐浴。戴萌用犬牙发狠的咬上舌尖，提醒自己清醒一点。慌乱的omega似乎忘记了收敛信息素，清甜的奶香冲得她头脑发晕。

莫寒洗完澡穿了件挺长的衬衫，好像穿了短裤，又好像没有，戴萌没有仔细看。她补充完水分，擦擦嘴直起身来，不小心瞥到眼莫寒胸前的水渍，那是刚刚在她背后蹭上的汗，她感到有些抱歉。

“对不起。”却是莫寒先道了歉，用手帕沾了水，温柔的帮戴萌擦拭脸颊，“很热吧，辛苦你了。”

“还好，习惯了。”戴萌别过脸，往后撤了半步，“我身上都是汗，别弄脏你。”

莫寒不以为然，反倒又进了一步，整个人都贴到了戴萌身上。

“我知道。”莫寒埋在她颈窝蹭了蹭。

“知道什么？”戴萌觉得很痒。

“知道你热，我离好远就能闻到你的味道。”莫寒环上她的脖子，在舌尖尝到一点点咸味。体液只发散了微量的信息素，远远满足不了发情期omega的需求。莫寒眼眶微红，像受了委屈一样啃咬着戴萌颈后的腺体。

“呐，帮帮我，好不好？”她声音带了点哭腔，抽抽搭搭的吻戴萌的后颈，“你知道你会的，对不对。”

戴萌啧了一声，搂着莫寒的腰把她抱到台面上，胯骨抵上她腿根。

“这是要人帮忙的态度吗？”戴萌捏着她下巴逼她抬头。

“那你想怎样，要我求你？”莫寒并不介意自己被粗暴对待了，眼角含笑，还主动去蹭戴萌的腰，衬衫随着她的动作往上跑了一截，她不是没穿短裤，她连底裤都没穿。

“脏。”戴萌皱着眉阻止她的靠近，她在外面跑了一天，衣服上不知落了多少灰。

于是莫寒开始解她的扣子，她的腰带，摸上被掩盖的紧实小腹。

“这样可以吗？”莫寒眼睛水汪汪的，看起来清纯又无辜，“还不行的话我们可以去洗澡，但我觉得没必要，也不想去。”

“我想要你。”

戴萌吻了上来。

戴萌一手撑着墙面，另一手顶进莫寒身体里。发情期的omega湿得要命，滚烫的内壁紧紧的包裹她，吮吸她，在她抽出时颤抖着挽留，在她顶到最深处时发出满意的叹息。

戴萌感觉自己被嫖了。她脸长得相当不错，因为工作性质的原因，肌肉线条也很漂亮，总有朋友怂恿她去当牛郎，说赚得比这行可多多了。戴萌不愿意，伦理道德暂且不提，她拒绝只因为她很挑，非常挑，挑脸挑胸挑身材挑味道，差一样她都提不起兴致。

莫寒的奶香在情动时更偏向奶酒的味道，香甜又醉人。她的衬衫被咬开了几粒纽扣，白皙的胸口零零散散的落下几点樱红，乳尖被粗暴的舔弄，引出体内更激烈的颤栗。莫寒发出难耐的喘息，身体紧绷，用下巴去蹭戴萌头顶。

“弄疼你了？”戴萌抬起头，正碰上莫寒的嘴唇。

莫寒忘情的亲吻她，哼哼着扭动身体，对于她停滞的动作表示不满。

“才没有，超级棒的。”莫寒胡乱地扒掉她的衣服，让接触来得更赤裸，就像她的夸奖之词一样。

“你好棒，好喜欢，唔…快一点…哈…”

戴萌不懂自己为什么会脸烫，是对方的用词过于糟糕，还是她…她对喜欢这个词起了反应。

“喜欢我干你？唔…”戴萌话说得艰难，“还是..喜欢我？”

莫寒似乎很喜欢接吻，说话的间隙也不放过她，舌尖的纠缠带来过电般的快感，身体无法自控的渴求着身前的人，滑腻的液体顺着指根滴到地面，与两人洒落的汗水连成一片。

热，真的好热。

莫寒的澡算是白洗了，里里外外都湿了个透，生理性的泪水还来添乱，在高潮时刻打湿了眼眶，她瘪着嘴蹭了戴萌一脸。

“要抱…”她埋在戴萌肩膀撒起娇来。

莫寒到最后也没回应戴萌的问题，戴萌也识趣的没再追问，她越界了，她明白。手指上有规律的收缩逐渐减缓，内里又开始了新一轮的燥热。

“有胡思乱想的时间，不如多做点开心的事。”莫寒真的很喜欢亲吻，单方面的也喜欢，她断断续续的吻过戴萌直挺的鼻梁，吻她轻颤的纤长睫毛。

“时间还早。”莫寒的声音又轻又软。

“再做几次，好不好。”


	2. Chapter 2

戴萌的指尖刚触到一点点湿滑，就被莫寒拉开了。她抬起头，表情有些疑惑。

她们俩就没在正经地方做过爱，第一次在厨房，第二次在浴室，第三次，也就是这次，是在莫寒的书房里。靠窗的边桌很窄，莫寒坐得勉强，挺直脊背紧紧贴上玻璃，稍微放松一点都怕要滑下去。

“你待会儿有事吗？”莫寒拉着戴萌的手放在身侧。

“没。”

“那我们慢慢来好不好？”莫寒低头看着跪在她腿间的人，软着声音请求她。

“很舒服，舍不得那么快结束。”

戴萌一愣，然后嗯了一声，与莫寒十指相扣，吻又回到潮热的腿心。她用舌尖轻舔充血挺立的内核，再包容它，吮吸它，继续刚刚被打断的服务。莫寒的夸奖让她很受用，她强压着自己想侵占对方的冲动，耐着性子，一点点地润湿她。

情事总是匆忙地向着顶峰奔去。alpha尤其如此，越快越好，越多越好，真诚地想在最短时间里给对方最大的快乐，并以此为傲。但omega有时并不喜欢，承受急促的快感是件挺累人的事，精神跟肉体都是。莫寒之前都按着戴萌喜欢的方式来，但今天她很累，想轻松一点。

唇舌的服务比手指来得温柔，戴萌兢兢业业的舔弄着，把颤抖的软肉里里外外都照顾了一遍，吻贴着细腻的肌肤往下移，把溢出的温热体液尽数吞下。微微探入的舌尖被潮热的甬道吮吸着，挽留着。莫寒死死抓着她，指节用力到泛白，她声音嘶哑，紧紧贴住背后的窗，摇着头说别，不要。

明明就很想要。戴萌搞不懂，但还是乖乖停下，重新回到先前的节奏中去。属于莫寒的味道蹭了她一脸，还在源源不断的涌出来，湿意比之前的几次要泛滥得多。

真的很舒服吗？戴萌既疑惑又有些不甘，她仰起头，想偷偷看一眼莫寒现在的表情。

没想到莫寒也在看她。

低头的角度让眼神更湿润，莫寒咬着下唇，用腿轻轻蹭了蹭戴萌的脸。

这是戴萌第二次来莫寒家，来修浴室的水管。起码订单上是这么写的。莫寒给她发了电子锁的密码，她自己打开门，自己换好鞋，轻车熟路的往卫生间走去。

磨砂玻璃透出亮光，戴萌推开门，被蒸腾的水汽迷了眼。莫寒躺在奶白色的热水里冲她笑，说不好意思，让你白跑一趟。

拙劣的借口双方都心知肚明，莫寒坐起来趴到浴缸边上，脑袋一歪问道：“你要走吗？”

“你可以走的，不用勉强。”莫寒觉得自己很体贴。

戴萌扣子刚解了几颗，莫寒就拽着她领口吻了上来。她弯腰回应着，手撑墙面维持重心，在莫寒的协助下终于扒光了自己，迈进浴缸继续未完的吻。

莫寒订了她一整天的时间，作为维修费有些贵，但作为应召牛郎的服务费，可以说便宜的过分。

对，应召牛郎，这是戴萌对自己的定位。

不然呢？戴萌摊手，不然她为什么找我来？总不能是因为喜欢我。

戴萌跨坐在她身上，吻来到颈侧，满意的沉浸在奶香味的信息素里。

牛朗就牛郎吧，又不亏。

莫寒推着她翻了个身，把她压在浴缸边。戴萌的手顺着莫寒大腿后侧往上摸，在她屁股上捏捏又拍拍，再绕到她身前，用指腹按揉着敏感的花核。与热水触感截然不同的滑腻液体蹭在指节上，戴萌勾起嘴角，坏笑着在入口处逗弄她。莫寒抓住她的手，找准位置慢慢往下坐，把她送进了自己身体里。

戴萌不确定她是不是在睡莫寒，又或者她才是被睡的那一方。莫寒的腰身起伏着，自己寻找着内里的敏感点，戴萌躺在那里几乎没动，莫寒就在她指尖迎来了第一次释放。

戴萌不是很高兴。她抽出手指，黏腻的液体挂满中指与食指，又蹭上莫寒唇边。

“舔干净。”戴萌指腹卡着整齐的齿列，指尖触到她柔软的舌。“你不是很喜欢吗？”

莫寒的眼神一直没离开戴萌，就那么看着她，执行着她的命令，甚至把流到掌心的液体也舔得干干净净。戴萌沉着脸收回手，又扶到她后颈，猛地把她拉下来，两个人额头相抵，她话里有气。

“你到底想干什么。”

“我？”莫寒倒是不气，还笑盈盈的。

“花钱买开心而已。”

戴萌越来越看不懂莫寒的情绪了。她上次被莫寒的态度搞得来了气，做到最后几乎是在犯罪了。莫寒哭到脱力的求饶被她完全忽略，强硬地把她疲惫至极的身体再次推上了顶峰。

“开心吗？钱花的还满意吗？”戴萌在她耳边说。

莫寒没说话，推开她捞了条浴巾，跌跌撞撞的走回卧室。戴萌在卧室门外站了一会儿，犹豫再三还是没进去道歉。距离上次不欢而散已经过去了两周，久到她以为莫寒不会再找她了。可她不光找了，还特意挑了个放假的日子，没再用修水管这种假惺惺的理由。

所以这算什么，约会吗？

戴萌对着镜子整理了一下衣领，又用力拍了几下脸。

别傻了，能是约炮就谢天谢地了。

“想什么呢？”

戴萌的思绪被拉了回来，她愣愣的看着莫寒，说话没来得及过脑子。

“想你。”

气氛有片刻的沉默，戴萌蹩脚的圆场，“想你为什么还找我，我以为…”

她来之前猜测莫寒有抖m倾向，自己粗暴的对待正合她意。但现在跪在木地板上的是她，膝盖又麻又疼的还是她，要说谁更像受虐狂，那绝对也是她没错。

相亲约在饭店，因为没有话说时，还能吃菜。

戴萌觉得莫寒约她在家见面也是类似的道理，气氛沉默时，至少还可以做爱。

莫寒湿的一塌糊涂，与桌面相贴的地方都被浸了个透，滑得坐也坐不住，要用手撑着戴萌肩膀才能勉强维持。绵长而持久的快感扰乱了莫寒的情绪，她忽然想起上次的，并不太美好的回忆，她被推到冰冷的瓷砖墙壁上，肩膀都撞红了一块。

是同一个人吗？

那个从后面禁锢住她，任她哭到嘶哑也不肯停手的戴萌。和这个跪在她身前，温柔取悦着她的人。

是同一个人吗？

小腿在高潮时刻开始抽筋，快感混着一阵阵的痛感，把她的理智稍稍拉回了及格线。身体似乎绷得太紧了，各处的肌肉都开始颤抖，莫寒终于撑不住的往下滑，戴萌匆忙站起身，稳稳的把她抱在怀里。

“去床上吗？”戴萌问。

莫寒点点头，又突然睁大眼睛猛摇头：“不是，我只是有点累，想躺一会儿…”

“嗯，我知道。”戴萌心情很复杂。

“我在你心里是什么人啊？”

莫寒决定装睡。


	3. Chapter 3

莫寒被一阵酥麻的快感弄醒了。

腿间已经一片潮热，身体似乎比意识清醒得要早。她侧躺着，想要并拢双腿，却发现并不能做到。最敏感的地方被一下下撞击着，撞得身下的床单都起了褶皱，她克制不住的发出细碎的呻吟，然后被戴萌从身后圈进了怀里。

“醒了？不再睡一会儿了？”

坏心眼的alpha语气无辜又体贴，完全没有扰人清梦的愧疚感。莫寒不想理她。

莫寒一沾床就睡着了，不知道戴萌是什么时候把她扒光，又把自己也扒光的。光裸的大腿顶弄着湿润的腿心，温暖的胸晃动着蹭上她的背，肌肤相贴的感觉无限美妙，莫寒舒服得哼出声来。她扭过头，想要一个吻，却被推着肩膀按在床上，变成了趴卧的姿势。

戴萌压在她身上，撩开她披散的长发，吻她泛红的耳垂，微微汗湿的后颈，又像只磨牙期的小狼狗一样，撕咬她肿胀的腺体。尖锐的痛感充斥着赤裸裸的暗示，莫寒屏住呼吸，紧张得手心出汗。

她从最开始就做好了被标记的觉悟，至于为什么到现在还没有，原因大概只有戴萌知道。

这已经是她们第四次见面了，呃，或者是第三次半？莫寒不确定的想着，她被抱上床时天还亮着，现在夜色已深，她也不知道自己睡了多久。昏暗的光线让身体变得更加敏感，戴萌的手肘撑在她旁边，柔软的胸晃晃悠悠的擦过脊背，激起一阵阵颤抖。

莫寒急促的喘息着，她真的很爱戴萌的肉体，饱满、紧实、顺滑、有着健康的活力，也对她有着致命的吸引力，第一眼就动了心。如果这股燥热的欲望可以称之为情，那她确实对戴萌一见钟情了。

戴萌发现身下人会对特定行为产生反应，于是故意用胸贴着她往下蹭，直到触及浅浅的腰窝，再俯身亲吻她凸起的蝴蝶骨，留下淡粉色的印记。

“喜欢我这样？”

“不是…”莫寒摇摇头，把涨红的脸埋进枕头里，“喜欢你的胸。”

短短几秒的沉默在莫寒的世界中走得异常缓慢，她听到戴萌深吸了一口气，声音颇有些豁出去了的意味。

“喜欢的话，要不要摸摸看？”

莫寒迅速转头，眼神三分惊喜，七分怀疑：“真的吗？”

alpha的身体构造并没什么特别，与omega的区别主要在心理上。爱抚带来的不止是快感，还有莫名的屈辱感。跟喜欢的人听说会好一些，但戴萌没试过，也不知道这是不是真的。她把身体撑高了一些，好让莫寒能翻过身面对自己。

莫寒小心翼翼地摸上戴萌腰侧，摩挲着漂亮的肌肉线条，又在燥热的沉默中缓慢上移，一点点地把温软拢在手心里。

戴萌觉得自己在参加什么omega体验课。把身体交给别人掌控的感觉实在很恐慌，被揉搓的顶端传来阵阵酥麻的快感，戴萌咬着牙坚守自己最后的尊严。莫寒却并不给面子，身体往下滑了一些，把稚弱的乳尖含入口中。

“唔......”戴萌手臂失了力，颤抖着勉强撑住身体，生怕压到莫寒，“喂，你这叫摸吗......”

“我还想尝尝你。”莫寒没有停手的意思，她回忆着戴萌的动作，卖力地把乳尖吮得一片水光，还热心地询问对方的感觉，“这样舒服吗？会不会难受？”

戴萌炸裂的羞耻心不允许她做出口头回应，她摇摇头，不知是在说不舒服，还是不难受，亦或是，不要停？

在戴萌手臂力竭的前一秒，莫寒扶着她躺下了。好奇心满满的omega占据了上位，安抚性的吻了她一会儿，等她放松下来，再继续进行自己未完的探索。戴萌的信息素是清新的椰子香，跟莫寒的奶味一混，腻得人喉咙发痒。信息素在身体各处的浓度不同，闻起来也大不一样，莫寒既然说了想尝一尝，那自然要由上到下，由里到外都尝过才算完。

她跪坐在戴萌身上，一点点往下挪动，膝盖扯歪了床单，亲吻扰乱了心跳。紧实的腹肌触感过于美好，她多留恋了一会儿，再往下走时突然被抓住了手腕。她抬头望过去，看到了从未在戴萌身上见过的，水汪汪的眼神。

“可不可以...不做...”

莫寒突然理解了戴萌第二次的失控，与AO属性无关，人类的劣根性都是一样的。示弱的戴萌在她眼里可爱得要命，想抱在怀里亲一亲，但更想压在身下，欺负她到哭出来为止。

“只许你睡我，不许我睡回来？”莫寒语气有些冷，用手臂撑起身体，作势要走，“好吧，如果你坚持的话。”

“没有！不是…”

莫寒重心一歪，跌进了一个温暖的怀抱，她趴在戴萌胸口，听她剧烈的心跳。又被她牵起手，拉着往下摸去，触上身体的主人羞于启齿的湿润。

“别生我气好不好？”戴萌是真的怕了，“你想做什么都可以，我都喜欢。”

莫寒也并不客气，找到湿意的源头，浅浅地推了两个指节进去，耐心地揉开戴萌的紧张。

“我做什么你都喜欢？”莫寒重复她的发言，“那我本身呢，你喜欢我吗？”

“或许吧，我不清楚…”戴萌皱眉，内里被拓开的感觉太过陌生，她挺起腰努力配合莫寒，让自己能尽量好受一些，“我一开始只是被你的身体吸引了，还没思考过这个问题。

莫寒笑：“谁不是呢。”

她们是相当合拍的床伴，粗暴与温柔都在互相的承受范围内，如果真的谈起恋爱，默契应该也差不到哪里去。

戴萌感觉莫寒离开了自己的身体，再回来时，被填满的感觉变得更加明显了。她抓上莫寒的手臂，揉捏她微微隆起的，软弹的肌肉，笑她缺乏运动，还偏要做瓜。莫寒啧了一声加快动作，把她未出口的调笑撞得七零八落。

高潮的感觉不算太坏，戴萌看着莫寒发了会儿呆，看她嘟着嘴拍打手臂，说当攻好累哦。没有吧，戴萌偷偷的吐槽，当受才比较累。

她们俩尝试了角色互换，虽然双方都很累，但总体来说是个不错的体验。放弃尝试新鲜事物的话，可是会错过很多重要的事哦。

她们俩互相看来看去，似乎都在等对方说话。沉默持续了许久，最终还是戴萌先开的口。

“那个…”

“嗯？”

“你想不想…跟我谈个恋爱试试？”

END


End file.
